Harry Potter and the Heir of Hope
by ctown.myth
Summary: Thrown into an alternate world, where Arthur sent Harry to become familiar to the magic Harry's anger had unlocked, Harry must face Lily Potter, her son and the Sapphire Knights. And help them as they try to salvage what's left of their universe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"You see things; and you say, 'Why?'. I dream things that never were; and I say, 'Why not?'." - George Bernard Shaw _

_Harry closed her eyes and let her body fall into the blue depths, all in instinct created by Arthur._

**Godric's Hollow, October 31 1981 **

Lily happily hummed away into the stars outside the window, Harry was playing with the toy brooms at her feet. Albus had warned them of Voldemort and a prophecy to mark his downfall. Unfortunately, the prophecy made Harry and Neville the two lucky winners. That was nothing to be lucky in Lily's mind, recalling how much she had yelled at poor Albus and threated to kill the Diviniation Professor.

But she also had the sense to pick the right husband, and James had taken a lot of injuries to calm her down. And James was due back any moment from the Headmaster, who was explaining him and Wormtail the recent news on Voldemort's search for him. The Dark Lord had some how found out how to infiltrate the Knights, a reconassace group dedicated to fighting Voldemort.

The back door to the apperation point broke her out of her thoughts. James was home. Getting up she walked back into the kitchen, telling Harry not to wander off before she did so; she sighned as Harry ignored her again.

"Hi, " James embraced Lily as she entered the kitchen., "How's Harry?"

Lily scowled, "He never listens to me."

James laughed, "He _is_ my son."

James went out and came back with a loudly protesting Harry. "Hush, it's time for dinner. And if you _did _have it already, you daddy wants to have his with you." He set Harry down on the table and sat down as Lily brought the steak down.

"What did Dumbledore say today?" Lily was getting worried as the days drew by, something was wrong.

"He couldn't tell who is the spy was, though he has his suspisions."

"Who?"

"The obvious. Sturgis and Vance."

"The new lady?"

"Yes. But I also have my suspicions about Elphias."

"But how can it be him?"

"Slytherin." James grimanced.

"James that's ridiculous. We're not in Hogwarts any more."

"Hogwats!" Harry grinned.

"Yes, Harry Hogwarts. But-"

"Alastor was a Slytherin, and so was Albus's brother Aberforth. Look where they are."

James sighned, he knew that Lily was right. "I don't know what to do anymore, Lily. Voldemort is going to win, I can feel it."

Lily shook her head, "You know that is not true. Albus _will_ find a way."

* * *

_Harry closed her eyes as she felt neausiated from the sensation of falling. A couple more minutes of this and she will let loose of all the lunch she had that afternoon._

Landing with a thump, Harry groaned as she got up. "Stretch out a bit, we have some bisuness here." Arthur was up above her in an instant.

"And exactly what business would that be?" Harry obliged to Arthurs' advice.

"We are going to have to save you from Riddle." Harry stopped mid-stretch, of all things Harry didn't expect the King to say that.

"We are in an alterate reality, I know what needs to be done and what is the result, and that is all that matters." He took out a pocket watch out and stared intently at it. "He's there, let's go."

* * *

Lily was fuming at Harry, who still had decided to ignore her and kept his concentration on the flying brooms and the gnomes riding them.

It was, of course, fake; Lily would roast James's head if the gnomes were ever real.

A loud bang erupted from the foyer, and the house shook. Harry wimpered and Lily sighned and contemplated if she should leave Harry to his misery. Harry wimpered again as cold air seeped into the room and Lily scooped him up. Deciding to ask James she turned around to where James was sitting on the kitchen table and staring at shock at the foyer, which was clearly visible across the dining room.

"Bloodly hell! It's him, Lily! Take Harry and go!" James sprang into action and sprung up a shield as Lily raced up the stairs.

James looked up into the door at the thirteen wizards standing there. Twelve in black and one in red. A green light sped towards James and he ducked and rolled into the dining room.

"DOLHOV!" Voldemort roared, and spun around to his right, only to find that the man had fallen, and he smirked, "Thank you, Fulmineus-" And then stopped and he saw the other eleven dropped dead, their glazed eyes staring back at him. He snapped hid head to the unhodded figure and his suprise flew high enough to shatter the roof.

Hope had her eyes on Voldemort and sneered as she was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.

"This was not what I had expected. Very cunning of you, very cunning indeed. Let me presume, you can talk too." Voldemort sneered as he saw amusement in the womans eyes. "And for that you must die."

"You don't know me, how do you know what my limits are?" Hope circled and entered the house.

"You are a mortal."

"And if I am not?"

That made Voldemort skip a step, "Impossible, I am the only being on this planet who is truly immortal."

"Want to see?" Hope rocketed towards Voldemort and at the same time threw spheres of blazing red energy towards the other sides.

Voldemort gave a low growl and lept at Hope, shattering through the shield she had created, cought her by the throught and slammed her towards the ground. He took the table and snapped the slim leg off with inhuman strength and brought it down at Hope's stomach. The leg teared through her skin and ripped across to her spine. Hope screamed as her spine snapped where the wood had hit it.

Voldemort smiled and got up, very satisfied at his new paint work of blood red on the wall beside Hope. But scowled as Hope got up and pulled the wooden leg out of her abdomen slowly and gasped as her body and magic began to repair the tissue and muscle at an alarming rate. In a few tens of seconds her spine was back to being perfectly normal and her pale skin showed where the tear of her robes split.

"Let me get this straight, you cannot kill me Tom."

"YOU have no right to call me by that name."

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect those who are older than you?" Hope knew that she had struck a cord, knowing Voldemorts history. "I am after all nearing the end of my eight hundred years, I probably have another eight hundred more to go."

Voldemort seethed, "Which means that we are even then, you cannnot kill me-"

"-yet." Hope finished for him.

Voldemort looked ready to snap, "My bisness is not done here." He then walked out the door.

Harry sighned and morphed back into herself, Arthur and Hope came barelling in, "You have learned more than I thought you would have."

"But how can I know more, much more? I was struggling to create a simple fire a week ago." After the battle Harry had become even more disoriented then before. Nothing was making sense.

"The more you use your magic, the eisier it will become for you to access it." Hope looked at James and Lily in the door way, "Did you contact Albus, Lily?"

Lily nodded her head, "But what about the other two people?"

"I'm sure Albus wouldn't mind guests I trust with my life." Hope held out the splintered end of the leg to them, and Harry took hold of it with James, Lily and Arthur.


	2. Chapter 1: The Power Behind Magic

Chapter 1 - The Power behind Magic

_"The sole advantage of power is that you can do more good." - Baltasar Garcian_

_Hope held out the splintered end of the leg to them, and Harry took hold of it with James, Lily and Arthur._

Harry stumbled as she landed in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"It's Halloween feast right now, so we can wait around for Albus to come in, " Hope sat down in one of the chairs.

Baby Harry started whining, "You should go to Poppy, Lily make sure that both of you are alright." Arthur looked genuinely concerned.

Lily merely nodded, looked at Harry and sped off to find the nurse. Harry sighed and dropped into a chair and let her eyelids fall down and the darkness of sleep overcome her mind.

Once Harry opened her eyes again, she found herself in what seemed to be one of the dorms in Hogwarts.

"Ah...you are awake, " Dumbledore stared over his glasses at Harry, "Poppy checked over you and deemed you healthy enough to be clear of her wing. I decided that it would be best of you to stay in the Griffindor boy's room. Sixth year of course. The boys are currently rather occupied with their Slytherin year mates in the trophy room."

"What happened?" Harry stretched as she asked.

"What happed to Voldemort after you drove him away? or what happened after you fell asleep?" Dumbledore looked amused again.

"Both would be nice." Harry smiled as she sat down again.

"I have absolutely no idea what happened to Voldemort, Severus has said that Tom has been locked up in his private quarters since the attack last night." Dumbledore looked concerned, "James has started to talk about you, and much to Lily's displeasure, James does not seem to be taken by your actions. In short, he believes that you are a Death Eater."

"I don't really mind, James did have the tendency to quick conclusions. I won't be staying long anyways, knowing Arthur." Harry wrapped the robe around her as she got up, "I believe that he is waiting for me."

"Yes, he wants to talk to you and send you on your way, " Dumbledore followed Harry out the door, "But I do not know what path he has set for you."

Harry sighed, "Nether do I, unfortunately."

* * *

Arthur was standing in the lobby of the Entrance Hall, "You certainly took your time."

"You know that I was tired, if you wanted to be quick, you could actually keep me up on a Pepper Up potion, " Harry scowled.

"Is this goodbye?" Dumbledore looked at Harry inquiringly.

"Maybe, I don't know. We must see what the future holds." Arthur smiled at Dumbledore and raised a hand to shake with the Headmaster, "To good times, Albus."

"Yes, Arthur, to good times that may come." Harry thought that she saw a flash of defeat in the Headmasters twinkling eyes.

"Come Harry, we must go." Arthur walked out into the bright sunlight of November as the snow started to fall on the ground.

* * *

Once outside, Harry asked the question that was burning her form the inside since they arrived here, "What are we doing here?"

Arthur walked on into the Forest, "That is what I must tell you Harry. But first we need a good story-telling spot."

Arthur fell into the log laying beside the lake and sighed as he stared in to the blue depths, "It's been a long time since I saw the walls of this castle."

"Hogwarts existed?" Harry knew Hogwarts was old, but not exactly how much.

"Of course. Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all started the school during the turn of the first millennium."

Harry stared at Arthur, "And you are how old?"

"About six hundred; both I and Merlin knew of this place in the Scottish Highlands. After all, I came here to learn the other forms of magic that Merlin couldn't teach me." Arthur smiled at Harry's face, "You think that Merlin knows everything, don't you? Merlin is after all only human. Excalibur gave me the knowledge of Potions and Arrhythmic, but the sword never taught me the way of using them in real life. My head was at the time swarming with information, the ingredients and the way to make the potion, but I needed the basic training on how to implement which potion during which time. Same would be able to say about Arithmacy. I had knowledge, but I need to know when to use the knowledge."

Arthur smiled at Harry, "Now onto why you are here. Your emotional outburst caused your magic to respond. Your magic used itself to deliver the knowledge to you, and without being allowed the time to think about your actions, you relied on instinct, not intelligence to defeat Riddle." Arthur looked into Harry's eyes, "Riddle will not have mercy on you, and therefore you must not have mercy on him. He chose his path, and you chose yours. You must think and act in such that you will destroy him." Arthur's stare iced over, "No matter what the cost to others. Riddle is too dangerous to be left alive."

"But why?"

"Riddle is now a daemon, the pure form of the devil. I do not know what the Black Sword is, but it tried to kill me, and it will try to kill you."

"But why me?"

"Riddle sees you as a threat; in essence he is afraid of you."

"Afraid of me? Why?"

"He has only tasted what the both of you can become, and he truly fears it."

None of it made sense to Harry, and Arthur seemed to know that.

"Harry just try to understand that what ever Riddle says, he will have other intentions beneath his actions." Arthur got up, "Couple of last things, firstly, you will be able to do things that you know that you did not have the intimate knowledge of. Before your magic stepped in, you would have to find out from your mind what knowledge that Excalibur would have given you and go through it. It would have been very hard, but you would be able to think before you act. Now, you will do things by instinct, you mind registering the facts after. Secondly, as you may have already guessed, the timeline of events are different here, but we have not changed time. We are in a different world, and for a reason which I hope you will find out."

"You can't even give me a hint?"

"You will return after you find three people. Think of it as a test. Lastly, I will send you to the right time, since we are in the past. Or even you could do that." Arthur looked at Harry, "We will meet later on."

Harry looked around as Arthur shimmered away, "Well here goes nothing."

* * *

Author Note:

Thanks a lot for those reviews, and Kalison Artor: this is the second part the first part should be read to understand a bit more 'Harry Potter and the Heir of Excalibur'. And for all that have read the first part, here is my essay and thoughts on how it came to be and how the trilogy is starting to shape up in the future: (it seems that dosen't like links of any kind, so the essay is gonna be at my group...). I would like to thank all of you that reviewed, and the essay might be able to give some insight into the ideas of my story and also give some explanations to why events happened the way they did. AND READ MY AUTHOR PAGE. A simple yes to no to the question will suffice, I'll check back in about two weeks when I write the next chapter.


End file.
